wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for hunters
This is an article on useful macros for hunters. DISCLAIMER You can never perfectly macro a shot rotation to give you optimal output in every situation. Use with all macros with caution. Macros are useful to make your life easier, however, with some pratice you can achieve better DPS manually weaving shots. Macro Spamming 101 The easiest way to spam a macro, most people find, is to bind some keys to your "mouse wheel up" and "mouse wheel down" actions. This way, instead of repeatedly pounding on the 1 and 2 keys, you can elegantly just flick your finger on the scroll wheel. If you use keys that you wouldn't normally push by hand, say the "-" and "=" positions, for your mouse wheel bindings that leaves your 1-5 keys for other abilities. /sponsor}} Beast Mastery Hunter Macros * Recommended PVE Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=ctbMzgxRfu0est0eVf * Recommended Pet PVE Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?petcalc=cud0Mfs0zhoo Spamable Beast Mastery Hunter Macro #showtooltip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast !auto shot /cast Kill Shot /castrandom Steady Shot, Arcane Shot /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Mark & Attack #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /castsequence reset=5 button:2 Hunter's Mark; Serpent Sting, Hunter's Mark /stopmacro button:2 /petattack /petdefensive Bestial Wrath #showtooltip Bestial Wrath /cast Kill Command /cast Bestial Wrath /use 13 /use 14 Marksmanship Hunter Macros * Reccomended PVE Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=ctbMzZceAsMhzMxog0Aox00b * Reccomended Pet PVE Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?petcalc=zMd00fc0zho Spamable Marksman Hunter Macro #showtooltip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast !auto shot /cast Kill Shot /castrandom Steady Shot, Arcane Shot, Multi-Shot, Chimera Shot /use 13 /use 14 /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Mark & Attack #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /castsequence reset=5 button:2 Hunter's Mark; Serpent Sting, Hunter's Mark /stopmacro button:2 /cast combat Kill Command /petattack /petdefensive Damage Rotation w/o No CC #showtooltip /castsequence reset=3 serpent sting, !auto shot, steady shot, !auto shot, steady shot, steady shot, chimera shot /cast exists,target=pettarget kill command /castrandom arcane shot, multi shot, aimed shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Damage Rotation with CC #showtooltip /castsequence reset=3 serpent sting, !auto shot, steady shot, !auto shot, steady shot, steady shot, chimera shot /cast exists,target=pettarget kill command /castrandom arcane shot, aimed shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Longevity Rotattion w/o CC #showtooltip /castsequence reset=3 viper sting, !auto shot, steady shot, !auto shot, steady shot, steady shot, chimera shot /cast exists,target=pettarget kill command /castrandom arcane shot, multi shot, aimed shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Longevity Rotation with CC #showtooltip /castsequence reset=3 viper sting, !auto shot, steady shot, !auto shot, steady shot, steady shot, chimera shot /cast exists,target=pettarget kill command /castrandom arcane shot, aimed shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Survival Hunter Macros * Reccomended PVE Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=cxoZ0eVoZe00i0cIhxdAhck * Reccomended Pet PVE Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?petcalc=zMd00fc0zho Spamable Survival Hunter Macro #showtooltip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast !auto shot /cast Kill Shot /castrandom Steady Shot, Explosive Shot, Multi-Shot /use 13 /use 14 /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Mark & Attack #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /castsequence reset=5 button:2 Hunter's Mark; Serpent Sting, Hunter's Mark /stopmacro button:2 /cast combat Kill Command /petattack /petdefensive Damage Rotation w/o No CC --Mordikaiin (US-Ghostlands) (talk) 19:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) #showtooltip Serpent Sting /castsequence reset=3 !auto shot, serpent sting, steady shot, !auto shot, steady shot, steady shot /cast exists,target=pettarget kill command /castrandom explosive shot, multi shot, aimed shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Damage Rotation with CC --Mordikaiin (US-Ghostlands) (talk) 19:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) #showtooltip Serpent Sting /castsequence reset=3 !auto shot, serpent sting, steady shot, !auto shot, steady shot, steady shot /cast exists,target=pettarget kill command /castrandom explosive shot, aimed shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Longevity Rotation w/o CC --Mordikaiin (US-Ghostlands) (talk) 19:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) #showtooltip Viper Sting /castsequence reset=3 !auto shot, viper sting, steady shot, !auto shot, steady shot, steady shot /cast exists,target=pettarget kill command /castrandom explosive shot, multi shot, aimed shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Longevity Rotation with CC --Mordikaiin (US-Ghostlands) (talk) 19:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) #showtooltip Viper Sting /castsequence reset=3 !auto shot, viper sting, steady shot, !auto shot, steady shot, steady shot /cast exists,target=pettarget kill command /castrandom explosive shot, aimed shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() All Hunter Macros Pet Master I use this Macro for my pet. What it does is sets my target as focus, sends my pet to attack and marks it, clears my focus if the target is dead and brings my pet back to me. If my pet dies it will ressurect it and/or if I do not have a pet active it will call it. The only thing this macro don't do is heal and feed your pet! --Mordikaiin (US-Ghostlands) (talk) 18:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) /cast nopet Call Pet;target=pet,deadRevive Pet /clearfocus target=focus,dead /focus target=focus,existsplayer;target /clearfocus target=focus,noharm /petattack target=focus,exists /petfollow target=focus,noexists /cast Hunter's Mark One-Button Misdirection #showtooltip /cast target=focus,exists,nodeadtarget=pet,exists,nodead Misdirection All-in-One Melee #showtooltip /castsequence reset=target/3 Wing Clip, Raptor Strike, Wing Clip /castrandom exists Mongoose Bite All-in-One Pet Care #showtooltip /cast modifier:ctrl Tame Beast /cast combat Heart of the Phoenix /cast nopet Call Pet; dead Revive Pet /castsequence nomodifier, button:1 reset=15 Mend Pet, null /cast button:2 Dismiss Pet Miscellaneous Macros Mongoose Bite and Raptor Strike 1-button Ever been annoyed of having to cycle between Mongoose Bite and Raptor Strike when in close quarters? Be annoyed no longer! Here's a macro that'll let you cast Mongoose Bite, and then, if clicked again within 5 seconds, will cast Raptor Strike. It resets every 5 seconds, so you'll never miss a Mongoose Bite. #showtooltip /castsequence reset=5 Mongoose Bite, Raptor Strike Blood Elf Hunter Aspect of the Hawk/Viper #showtooltip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast combat Arcane Torrent /cast !Aspect of the Dragonhawk /petpassive nocombat /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Notes: As soon as you're down 6% of your mana, start using this and every chance you get. They say Blood Elfs are a bad race for hunters, but you can get 18-24% more mana on long boss fights and that's really nice for those times when you don't have a ret pally in the group. #showtooltip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast combat Arcane Torrent /cast !Aspect of the Viper /petpassive nocombat /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Growl/Cower Pet Button Saver #showtooltip /petautocasttoggle btn:2,group,modGrowl;btn:2,nogroup,modCower;btn:2,groupCower;btn:2Growl /petautocastoff btn:3Growl /petautocastoff btn:3Cower /stopmacro nobtn:1 /cast group,modGrowl;nogroup,modCower;groupCower;Growl When grouped, Cower is up and Growl is on Shift/Ctrl/Alt (no room to specify without branching into a second macro); when solo, it's reversed. Right click on either of them to toggle auto-cast. If you forget which is toggled on/off, mouse-wheel-click to turn them both off and go from there. Growl will auto-cast even when not on the pet's bar: I'm not sure about Cower or any other ability, but I'm sure better hunters than I would know, so ask them. Simple auto Growl/Cower #showtooltip /cast Hunter's Mark /petautocaston group Cower; nogroup Growl /petautocastoff nogroup Cower; group Growl When grouped, growl is off, cower set on, and when solo the other way around. This is linked to a frequently used spell, but could be put with anything on the 2nd line. I WIN! /cast Bestial Wrath /cast Rapid Fire /use 13 /use 14 /cast Blood Fury This one casts Bestial Wrath, Rapid Fire, uses both Trinkets and Blood Fury (Orc Racial) for a DPS Burst. Change around the Blood Fury to another ability (Troll Berserker for example). You can also name the Trinkets if you want to (e.g. /use Bloodlust Brooch). Good burst damage near the start of a boss fight, and then again towards the end, BM Hunter with Longevity can reduce the cooldowns on Bestial Wrath significantly. Useful in PVE or PVP. Pet Attack/Follow Toggle /petattack /petfollow target=pettarget,exists This will on first click send your pet in to attack your target, and on the second click it stop attacking and return to you. Oh crap! #showtooltip Battlemaster's Determination /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /use Horde Battle Standard /use Battlemaster's Determination /use Super Healing Potion /use Healthstone /cast Deterrence Sort of the opposite to "I WIN". Will give a significant HP boost. (You will have to change the Battlemaster's trinket if you're using the +crit one.) Vipersting / focus setter #showtooltip Viper Sting /clearfocus modifier:shift /focus target=focus,noexists; target=focus,dead /cast target=focus,exists,harmViper Sting If pressed with shift this macro will ONLY reset the focustarget. If your last focus is dead or none is set it'll set your target as your focustarget and vipersting it. Intervene / Roar of Sacrifice /castsequence target=mouseover,help Intervene, Roar of Sacrifice /castsequence nomod,target=Tokdåre Intervene, Roar of Sacrifice Change the target on 2nd line to your name and this macro will Intervene and RoS yourself but if you activate it with the shift mod it'll intervene and RoS the mouseover target if it's friendly. Master's Call #showtooltip Master's Call /cast target=focus Master's Call /cast modifier:shift Master's Call /cast target=player Master's Call This macro will do three things: when clicked without any modifier, it will cast Master's Call on the Hunter; with Alt, it will cast it on the Focus target (eg. your healer in an Arena setup); with shift, it will behave as the normal skill, so point and click to the target. Tranquilizing Shot /cast target=mouseover Tranquilizing Shot For fights like Sartharion where you might be called on to tranq Sartharion's fire elemental adds, I find this macro bound to a readily accessible key can make the job much easier. Just point at them and pop; no target switching, no risk of pulling them. Alliance hunter aspect change + beast control /cast Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast Hunter's Mark /castsequence button:2 Aspect of the Viper; Aspect of the Viper, Aspct of the Hawk /stopmacro button:2 /petpassive nocombat /petdefensive combat /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 This was my first macro ever made for my lvl 71 hunter.. its not the best but it works on alliance hunter toon's.. this macro allows the player to switch between the aspects, cast hunter's mark, put your pet on passive/defensive.... Blackninja Aspect change /cast Aspect of the Viper /cast mod:ctrl Aspect of the Hawk /cast mod:alt Aspect of the Beast Also made by Blackninja this is made so that by pressing alt or ctrl u can change between 3 different aspects. these are the most used... i believe. Hunter's Mark 2 /castsequence reset=5 button:2 Hunter's Mark; Hunter's Mark, Concussive Shot /stopmacro button:2 /cast mod:alt Serpent Sting /petattack there are many typs of macros for hunters mark... I for one made this... Blackninja pet controle /cast nopet Call Pet; dead Revive Pet /cast combat Heart of the phoenix /cast mod:ctrl Mend Pet /cast mod:alt DismissPet This is made for a higher lvl hunter with the pet ability bloodthirsty... The hunter with that trait dont need to feed the pet.. so that's why i didn't add feed pet to the list.. i also added the heart of the phoenix u can cast only in combat... this is used better than that non working all in 1 pet care used above.. Blackninja Category:Macros Category:Hunters